


beskarcyg

by OK1MYK1



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 5+1 storyline, Adorable Baby Yoda, Cis Author, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE wear your binder properly people, Trans rights: this is the way, adding new layers to Dins love for Corin, b-plot if you squint, gdi Din get your shit together, giving these two the happy ending they goddamn deserve, im back from the dead 8 months late with starbucks, self-acceptance is a non-linear process, trans!corin, whats better than one pining dumbass?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OK1MYK1/pseuds/OK1MYK1
Summary: "Someday, Din hopes to cover Corin in Beskar, so that his beloved may see the same warrior he does."~A story of Din falling in love with Corin, told via the armor that shields him.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/Din Djarin
Kudos: 22





	beskarcyg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [jagyc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398154) by [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/pseuds/mochaaaa). 



> Many thanks as always to the lovely [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina), who has created Corin, and allowed authors like me to use him in works of our own.  
> This fic is dedicated to a writer that has inspired me for a while now, that I am proud to call my friend. My sincerest thanks to [layeredlikeanonion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/layeredlikeanonion), [mxartboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy), [Pancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonpie), [Tomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomato_Trash_Art), and [TrashMouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmouth_2_0) for their help with this piece. Without them, this fic would not be half of what it is now. I hope you enjoy reading beskarcyg as much as I did writing it. This piece was a lot of firsts for me in terms of creative writing, so I'd love to know what you think! For chapter titles see [ the following link ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/ef7015c0f763af565b78bc346fd17df4/tumblr_pdiykckEfP1xzsn3qo1_1280.jpg)  
> I would strongly recommend you check out [ the golden rule series.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701856) Not only is it stunning, but this fic was made as an homage to it. It is the start of trans!Corin content for the fandom and a real treat to read.  
> Last but not least: Happy birthday, hermanito.  
> You've deserved a story like this for a while now, I hope I did it justice.

Din sometimes wondered who was the real menace on the ship.

"27 … 28 ... 29 ..."

As Corin pushed himself off the floor once again, the little one cooed softly from his back at the tense Mandalorian down the hallway.

Din tenses and swiftly moves into the alcove, remaining unseen from his kar'ta. He even leans against the wall in a desperate attempt to appear casual. 

Corin is in fewer layers than usual; Din does not want to make the man uncomfortable. 

Corin carefully heaves himself up to his legs, laying gentle kisses on Ad'ika's head as he completes his sit-ups; it's all too precious. The smile radiating from his face, the delightful squee of the little one; Din is helpless, frozen in place. He stares until his kar'ta carefully grabs hold of the little one and cradles the baby with his right arm, no longer in Din's sight, in front of him. His breath catches in his throat when Corin jumps and grabs onto the frame of the cockpit door single-handedly.

Like riding a Ferris wheel, the child squeals in delight as he's rocked back and forth in time with his father's exercise. Din swallows and wills himself to focus on anything else. The crumpled t-shirt and tank top hanging over his chair, the defined muscles near the valley of Corin's spine, trailing up to the threads of his- 

No, this was not for him. 

Din steps back, intending to turn and hightail out of the top floor when he trips over his cape.

**BONK**

The little one peers into the hallway from Corin's arm with a concerned chirp. And, just his luck, Corin immediately followed.

"Are you okay, Din?!? That didn't sound pleasant." 

_Dank Ferrik._

Din grumbles and shuffles the offending garment off of his shoulders.

"I can't even see my own two feet in this thing." 

Corin's laughter that follows has Din's heart through the floor. 

"Don't move too much! I'll come to get you in a moment." 

After some careful maneuvering, Corin keeps his grip on the child while successfully dressing himself. He offers Din his left hand to get back up, which the man accepts gratefully. 

The child's eyes darted between the two men expectantly, an amused expression on his face. Corin carefully shifts the child into his left arm, his eyes full of fondness. 

Din sputters out, "I'll ... leave you two to it then." 

Din flees below to the weapons shed before he could see the child's wave goodbye. Perhaps a nap would do him some good.

Din was halfway down the ladder when he realized that he would have to ask for his cape back at some point.


End file.
